El sexo no es como lo pintan
by Cris Snape
Summary: Ron había reflexionado largo y tendido sobre el tema (sobre todo tendido) y había sacado una conclusión: quería mantener relaciones íntimas con su novia. Desgraciadamente para él, el sexo no es como lo pintan. Historia escrita para el reto "Una generación, un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**EL SEXO NO ES COMO LO PINTAN**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Una generación, un personaje" **__del foro__** "La Sala de los Menesteres".**__ Es la segunda historia que presento y me ha tocado en suerte escribir sobre un personaje de la generación de Harry Potter. En mi vida he escrito un Ron/Hermione y el pairing realmente no me interesa, pero me ha venido a la mente una idea y me veo capaz de hacer algo decente. Espero que os guste y que no me tiréis demasiados tomates. Reconoced mi valor, hombres y mujeres._

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana de verano. El sol brillaba en un cielo azul, la brisa suave agitaba las ramas de los árboles y los pajarillos trinaban alegremente.

En la Madriguera, Ron Weasley acababa de despertarse. Estiró los brazos, pensó en lo a gustito que se encontraba y comprobó que tenía una erección. En otro tiempo se hubiera lamentado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esa situación y tampoco le extrañaba nada. Era lo que tenía soñar con Hermione.

Tomó las precauciones necesarias para evitar que su madre le pillara en semejante tesitura y procedió a hacer lo que haría cualquier chaval normal en sus circunstancias. Cuando terminó, dejó todo perfectamente limpio y marchó al cuarto de baño para darse una buena ducha. Era bueno sentirse normal después de todo lo que habían pasado por culpa de Voldemort y sus secuaces. Muy bueno.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, descubrió que su madre ya había preparado el desayuno. Había pasado una mala temporada después de la muerte de Fred, pero poco a poco volvía a ser la enérgica y gruñona Molly Weasley de siempre. A Ron no le gustaba demasiado que le gritara y sin embargo estaba contento porque tenía a su madre de vuelta. Todos habían temido seriamente por ella cundo parecía incapaz de recuperarse después de la pérdida sufrida, pero no era fácil abatir a esa mujer. Estaba claro.

—Voy a ir a ver a Harry dentro de un rato.

—Invítalo a cenar. Hace mucho que no viene.

—Está muy liado con sus cosas, mamá.

—Me da igual. Otra vez se está quedando muy flaco. Seguro que ese horrible elfo no le prepara buenas comidas.

—Harry dice que Kreacher es muy trabajador.

—No admito una respuesta negativa, Ronald Weasley. Tú verás cómo lo haces.

—Vale, mamá.

Lo dicho, la vieja Molly estaba de vuelta. A Ron le fastidiaba un poco que siguiera tratándolo como a un niño cuando estaba claro que ya era un hombretón, pero razonar con su madre era imposible. ¡Menuda terca estaba hecha!

Después de desayunar copiosamente, se puso en contacto con Harry a través de la red flú para comunicarle que se iba a aparecer en su casa. Harry siempre decía que no tenía que pedir permiso para ir a su casa, pero su madre había comentado algo sobre ser adecuado y Ron prefería actuar de aquella manera.

Grimmauld Place había mejorado un poco después de la guerra. Harry no tenía ni idea de decoración, pero lo de los Black había sido mucho peor. Por alguna razón, se había empeñado en comprar muebles de un sitio muggle llamado Ikea y los había montado él mismo, siguiendo unas instrucciones aún más complicadas que las que Snape solía escribir en la pizarra durante las clases de pociones.

—Mira, Ron —Después de los saludos pertinentes, Harry le llevó a la cocina y le señaló un montón de cajas apiladas—. Voy a renovar el mobiliario. La chica de la tienda me dijo que las cocinas son un poco más difíciles de montar y que podía mandarme un par de profesionales por un poco dinero más, pero como comprenderás no iba a meterlos en casa. Hubieran flipado.

—Ya. Pues ahí hay muchas cajas. ¿No?

—Y me faltan un montón, pero no he podido traerlas todas. Tuve que alquilar una furgoneta y todo y voy a volver esta tarde a por el resto. ¿Me vas a ayudar?

—Ya sabes que eso del bricomaje…

—Bricolaje, Ron.

—Eso. No se me da bien. ¿Por qué no le dices a Kreacher que te ayude?

—Está al borde del colapso porque estoy quitando los muebles viejos. Pensaba tirarlos, pero se puso imposible y le prometí que los guardaría todos en el desván. Cuando termine, no habrá manera de entrar.

—Esto, colega —Ron rascó la nuca—. La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo por qué te has metido en este follón.

—Grimmauld Place es mío y quiero sentirme cómodo. Decorarlo a mi gusto.

—No sabía que tenías un gusto para estas cosas.

—¡Bah! Voy aprendiendo sobre la marcha —Harry estaba realmente entusiasmado, algo que resultaba un poco raro. Después de la guerra había atravesado sus momentos malos y sus momentos buenos, pero nunca había parecido tan contento—. Siéntate, colega. ¿Quieres algo? Tengo tarta de manzana y galletas de chocolate.

—La tarta no me vendría mal. He desayunado poquísimo.

—Sí, claro.

Harry se rió y procedió a esquivar cajas para llegar a la despensa. Cuando regresó, dejó media tarta frente a las narices de su amigo, quien se propuso comerse todos los restos de aquella delicia.

Durante un rato hablaron sobre cosas tontas y sin importancia. Ron llevaba un buen rato dándole vueltas a aquel asunto y decidió que era buena idea consultar con Harry ciertas cosas aunque pudiera resultar incómodo para los dos.

—Harry. Me ha vuelto a pasar.

—¿Qué?

—Esta mañana, al despertar, mi cosa estaba… —Hizo un gesto significativo con el dedo—. Ya sabes.

—¡Oh! Pues según tengo entendido es normal.

—¿A ti también te pasa?

—Claro.

—¿A menudo? Porque a mí me pasa todos los días.

Harry le miró fijamente y sin mover un músculo. Se dijo que quizá hubiera sido mejor plantearle esa cuestión a Bill, que tenía muchísima experiencia en esas lides, pero finalmente su amigo habló.

—No creo que sea nada raro o malo.

—Ya. Es que tengo sueños, ¿sabes?

—Yo también.

Ron se dio cuenta de que soñaba con Ginny. Con su hermanita del alma, que había vuelto a ser novia de ese patán después de la guerra. Un momento, Harry no era ningún patán y su hermanita ya había dejado claro lo que le haría si le daba por ponerse en plan hermano mayor.

—Con Hermione.

—Pues menos mal. Seguro que a ella no le haría gracia que soñaras con otras.

—Ya —Ron carraspeó y se tiró del cuello de la túnica—. Es que creo que ha llegado la hora de… Bueno, ya sabes.

—¿De qué…? —Ron sólo alzó las cejas—. ¡Oh! ¡Eso!

—Eso mismo.

A esas alturas, Ronald Weasley estaba más rojo que un tomate y Harry Potter parecía desear que se lo tragara la tierra.

—¿Lo has hablado con Hermione?

—Pues no.

—Deberías hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero no me atrevo.

—No me digas que te da miedo.

—No es eso. Lo que pasa es que ya sabes cómo es. ¿Y si se lo toma a mal y se piensa que soy un aprovechado?

—Todo dependerá de cómo le plantees el tema.

—Ya —Ron carraspeó nuevamente—. ¿No podrías decirle algo?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry. Por favor.

—Ni hablar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Hermione también es mi amiga. No pienso hacer eso. ¿Te das cuenta de lo raro que sería?

—Harry…

—¿Qué me dirías si yo te dijera que le preguntaras a Ginny que…?

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es distinto! Ginny es mi hermana, no podría —Ron se quedó pensativo y llegó a una conclusión que le puso los pelos como escarpias—. Harry, mi hermana y tú…

Mejor no terminar la pregunta. Harry estaba muy feliz y a saber qué respuesta podría darle.

—¿Podrías prestarme Grimmauld Place? —Haciendo gala de unos reflejos impresionantes, cambió de tema—. Si tengo que hablar con ella sobre lo que ya sabes, prefiero estar en un sitio tranquilo. Imagina qué vergüenza si nos interrumpieran mis padres o los suyos.

—Claro. Cuando quieras.

Se quedaron callados y pensativos durante un ratito, hasta que Ron se removió con nerviosismo.

—A lo mejor podría hacer algo guay para cuando venga. Poner velitas y flores y preparar algo rico para comer.

—Tú no sabes cocinar, Ron. Y mira cómo está todo.

—Pero Kreacher seguro que puede hacer lo que sea.

—Está bien. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Genial. Eres un amigo, Harry.

—Espero que no hagas que Hermione me mate.

* * *

Todo estaba en su lugar. Ron había decorado el comedor de Grimmauld Place con vaporosas telas rojas y multitud de velitas flotantes y consideraba que el ambiente era muy romántico.

—Hortera —Había dicho Kreacher entre dientes—. Traidor de la sangre y hortera. El ama Walburga se moriría.

Ron le había ignorado porque el elfo no solía ser amable y no tenía sentido cabrearse por lo que dijera. Además, él no era ningún hortera. ¡Faltaría más! Había heredado el gusto de su madre y estaba más que claro que la Madriguera era un lugar muy especial y elegante.

La música empezaría a sonar en cuanto llegara su novia. En Grimmauld Place había un gramófono y algún antepasado Black había sido un amante de los discos de papel porque había muchísimos guardados en un mueblecito junto al minibar. Ron había escuchado unos cuantos y algunos ponían los pelos de punta porque alguien había grabado ritos satánicos en ellos. Los Black eran jodidamente raros, no le cabía la menor duda.

El asunto de las flores y de la comida también estaba solucionado. Harry había ordenado al elfo que cocinara algo delicioso y la criatura había preparado una ensalada de setas con salsa de verduritas y un jamón asado con nueces y cebolla caramelizada. Sonaba pijísimo y delicioso y Ron ansiaba probarlo casi tanto como decirle a Hermione lo que le tenía que decir.

Cuando el timbre sonó, dio un bote y se apresuró en abrir. El retrato de Walburga empezó a gruñir y eso no lo podía tolerar. ¡Pues sí, hombre! No iba a consentir que esa plasta le fastidiara el plan. Recibió a Hermione con un beso en los labios y la llevó hasta el comedor.

—¿Dónde está Harry?

—Ha salido con Ginny.

—Pesé que íbamos a cenar los cuatro.

—Ya —Ron retiró la silla caballerosamente para que ella se sentara, pero a Hermione no le gustaban esas cosas y rodeó la mesa para sentarse en el sitio libre—. Tú te traes algo entre manos y te están ayudando. ¿A qué sí?

A veces Hermione era odiosa, con todo aquello de ser la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Ron no quería sacar el tema tan pronto, no antes del jamón y la cebolla, pero su novia no le iba a dar tregua. En cualquier caso, tenía que intentar retrasar la hora de la verdad todo lo que le fuera posible.

—Kreacher ha preparado una cena deliciosa. Siéntate y disfruta.

—Ronald…

—Venga, mujer. Hazme caso.

Hermione le miró con desconfianza y se dejó llevar. Sin duda tenía hambre. Ninguno de los dos se arrepintió porque la comida estaba para chuparse los dedos, pero cuando se tomaron el postre, la chica volvió al ataque.

—¿Me dirás ahora por qué has preparado todo esto?

—Porque eres mi novia.

—La música, las velas, la cena… Aquí está pasando algo y quiero que me lo digas ya mismo.

Enrojeció hasta las orejas de sólo pensarlo. Carraspeó y se arrepintió de su osadía, pero tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo que era un auténtico Gryffindor. Un león bravo y decidido que no flaqueaba ante los movimientos de su leona querida.

—Verás, Hermione. Últimamente he pensado mucho y no es que no esté contento, porque estoy contento y me alegra un montón que seamos novios. Eres la chica más guay que he conocido y todavía no me creo que quieras ser mi novia porque tú eres muy lista y yo soy sólo yo. Quiero que sigamos así para siempre y de verdad que estoy muy a gusto y no quiero cambiar, pero he pensado que a lo mejor podríamos hacer otras cosas. Ya llevamos unos meses saliendo juntos y nos conocemos desde los once años, así que no sería tan raro y no creo que sea nada malo. Seguro que algunos lo verán mal, pero a mí me da igual si estoy contigo. Es que eres guay, Hermione.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Bueno, más o menos.

—Vale. Gracias, Ron. Yo también estoy a gusto contigo, pero no sé qué quieres decirme.

—Pues eso. Ya sabes.

—No lo sé. Y no lo sabré si no te explicas un poco mejor.

El chico bufó. Se revolvió el pelo rojo con ambas manos y se recostó en la silla. Balbucear no le había servido de mucho, así que tendría que intentar ser más claro. No tenía motivos para avergonzarse porque lo que quería pedirle era lo más normal del mundo.

—Digo que… Cuando estamos a solas y nos besamos y eso… Es genial, pero a lo mejor podríamos… Hacer más cosas.

Hermione entornó los ojos, reflexionó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás hablando de sexo?

—¿Qué? Esto… Yo... Supongo.

Iba a darle una patada en el culo, seguro. Le diría que ella era una chica decente y que las chicas decentes no pensaban en esas cosas y le preguntaría qué clase de persona se creía que era antes de mandarlo a freír monas. Había sido un error hacer aquello. Uno de los gordos.

—No hace falta que te pongas así, Ron –Curiosamente, no hubo patada. Hermione sonrió y le cogió una mano—. Yo también he pensado en eso últimamente.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues claro. Hasta he leído sobre el tema.

Ron no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo, pero le daba igual. Se sentía aliviado.

—Entonces…

—Estaría bien ir más allá, pero no me parece que debamos forzar nada.

Él había pensado en quedar una noche para hacer lo que tenían que hacer, así que la decepción sustituyó al alivio.

—Además, tú también tendrías que leer un par de libros. ¿Sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque las clases de educación sexual no existen en Hogwarts y no estoy segura de que sepas gran cosa sobre tu anatomía, Ron.

—¡Claro que sé cómo es mi cuerpo! Sé lo que tengo y cómo utilizarlo.

—Puede, pero tienes que conocer los riesgos de mantener relaciones sexuales. Lo demás creo que podríamos aprenderlo sobre la marcha.

¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que hablar con tanta crudeza sobre aquello?

—¿Hay riesgos?

—Pues claro. Aparte de los embarazos, están todas las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, tanto las muggles como las mágicas. Existen muchos medios para combatirlas, aunque personalmente yo optaría por el condón.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es algo que utilizan los muggles. Compraremos una caja para que veas cómo son y aprendas a utilizarlos.

—Vale.

Hermione empezó a hablar. Fue como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y le soltaba sus discursos sobre la responsabilidad o sobre la P.E.D.D.O. Ron se sintió bastante mareado y no tardó en comprender que el sexo era más difícil que en sus sueños. Mucho más difícil. Cuando su novia se calló, suspiró aliviado, se levantó de su silla y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? Que no hay prisa.

Y dicho eso, procedió a quitar la mesa. Hermione permaneció sentada y sonriente, considerando que quizá se había pasado un poquito con el pobre chaval. Eso sí, en algo estaban de acuerdo los dos: no había ninguna prisa.

* * *

_No sé si esto es sólo humor o si roza la parodia en algunas partes, pero me he quedado muy gusto escribiéndolo. Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
